Kingdom of Luthamon
Historic of Name An original name that means prosperity, generally not very well known. Capital City Orov Resources Spices, grains, Fruit Trees, Grass based Paper, Nickel Industry Abundance of farming, Paper Production, secondary smelting of metals and ores Trade Does not import very much, exports paper to the Arm, feeds Mesit when needed, has a strong trade position where they can name their own prices, so to speak. Economy A good, stable economy that does very steady business especially being the main supplier of paper, and foodstuff Currency Currency is the Akull is small coins 1,2,5,10,15,25,50 and large called the Sim in the same units, in dsitinctively heavier coin. International Relations Very much a necessary kingdom, sometimes involved in wars if pressed, lot of good economy, trades very well, some odd feelings regarding their growing lack of slavery. Current Government A power partnership of close knit brothers, Stefvon and Abich, who both have very close wives that are pretty involved in governmental affairs. Position of Slavery Historically pro-slave; advancing towards anti-slavery. Lantorn style slavery – This form of slavery is found currently in Luthamon and used to be in Mesith and bled into Pippir. Because sailing to the east is a much longer voyage, slaves tend to die out quicker and are an expensive commodity. There is an upper limit of 5 years on owning slaves but the conditions on the boats and in these countries is so poor, it’s rare that any slave lives past 5 years. There is a legal right that once a slave is sick, you may kill them if they are no longer useful to you. Slaves are primarily used for industry and manual labour, you wouldn’t really see them in homes, more chain gangs. Luthamon tends to have more agricultural work. Luthamon is starting to advance towards slave rights. Education All education is done in a temple setting by temple-trained tutors, in the temple setting. Local Vigilantes Vigilantes, typically the 'young flames' as they are all called, are buisness men and womn, robed, and investigating the legitimacy of buiness, especially examining assault. Language Coso primarily; Viqcet in south and interior Holidays Lots of music and dance festivals, on almost regular intervals, all with different names. Religion Though not quite at ascension theory, there is emphasis on Ji (Mystery), odd considering how open book they prefer showing themselves off as. Marriage and Sexuality Most people are bisexual, they may seek out others or not once married Naming System Arbitrary first name and a matriarchal last name. Names have a certain honour system not understood outside the kingdom by most people. Food Plains game, usually roasted. Wild caught food is considered superior to anything bred Fashion All clothing is made from natural material like cotten, flax, and woven. For that reason, elaborate but not neccesarily colourful. They take bride in local products, grown from the land. Predominant Art Forms Very much a dancing and festival kingdom, where they are big into their dancing and therefore their music as well. Some troupes travel abroad and are valued for how different they are. Medicine Medicine is derived from animals, living animals as much as possible, and therefore animal people are revered in a way not seen in any other kingdom. Magic Prevalence Moderate usage of magic, are freely bought and traded within the kingdom of all kinds, especially the unusual elemental kinds. General Appearance Light to dark purple eyes. The pigment that does this is dominant but does not show up in brown eyes, only green, blue, and overwhelming gold. Category:Kingdoms